Different Boy
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: Diferente. A única palavra que eu tinha para descrevê-lo. Era incomum, o modo como me olhava, como me tratava. Ele com certeza, não era normal, mas porque será que comecei a gostar do que é diferente? -InoGaa / repostagem
1. Mudanças

**Different Boy.**

**Capítulo 1 – Mudanças. **

Contrariada, andava em direção ao carro. Aquilo só podia ser uma palhaçada! Como, de uma hora para outra, seus pais decidem mudar-se para uma cidade no interior sem sequer avisar aos filhos?! A questão ali era que Ino Yamanaka não queria, de fato, sair de Tóquio. Abandonar Shoppings, amigos, baladas, carros e tudo mais era inaceitável para a garota. Com lágrimas súbitas – de raiva e tristeza – Ino dirigia-se até a amiga e o namorado, que não encontravam-se em situações melhores. Segurou o choro, abraçando fortemente Sakura.

- Vou sentir sua falta, porca. – Sakura riu, retribuindo ao abraço.

- Eu também, testuda. – Ino ria, deixando suas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. – E não se preocupe, minha mãe não dura nem uma semana naquela cidadezinha do inferno.

Sakura riu mais uma vez, enquanto Ino virava-se para Sai, que continha as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, cabisbaixo. Ino levantou seu rosto pálido, encarando os olhos negros sem vida.

- Te vejo depois, Sai-kun. – Ino disse, acariciando o rosto de mármore de Sai.

- Te espero, Hime*. – Sai beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente, e o que lhe interrompeu fora uma buzina estridente.

- Eu amo vocês, não se esqueçam de mim, por... – Brincou ela, já se afastando, enquanto eles continuaram.

- Porque eu nunca me esquecerei de você. – Os dois disseram em uníssono. Essa era a principal frase de Ino.

A Yamanaka rapidamente entrou no carro, secando suas lágrimas. Não queria ver Sakura chorar, não queria ver a tristeza nos olhos de Sai, não queria, acima de tudo, se mudar! Milhares de "nãos" percorriam a cabeça de Ino, enquanto o carro ganhava velocidade. Os olhos azuis cristalinos pousaram na janela da Blazer em movimento. Via as casas se tornando menos luxuosas a medida que o carro passava. Iria sentir falta do luxo, pensava enquanto fitava os portões do condomínio particular ficando para trás. Fechou os olhos lentamente, deixando a cabeça tombar para trás. A viagem ia ser longa. Logo, Aiko* puxou-lhe a manga do moletom roxo, atraindo sua atenção.

- Nee-san*... – Chamou Aiko, enquanto Ino encarava os olhos do pequenino. – Está tudo bem?

- Tudo na medida do possível. – Disse para ele, forçando um sorriso. – Estou apenas triste.

- Não fique assim, Nee-san. – Aiko começou com um sorriso. – Vai se tornar popular rapidinho, assim como Nii-san e você eram em Tóquio.

- Obrigada, Aiko. – Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Nee-san? – Chamou mais uma vez. – Também serei popular, não é? Farei muitos amigos assim como Nii-san* e Nee-san?

Para um garotinho de oito anos, Aiko era muito mais maduro e inteligente. Os cabelos eram tão claros quanto os seus próprios, sendo curtos – ao contrário do dela e do de Deidara. A franja repicada caia sobre sua testa, não chegando a cobrir os olhos verdes claros, uma mistura perfeita do pai e da mãe. Ino sorriu, ao ver como Aiko era mais parecido consigo do que com Deidara.

- Vai sim, pequenino. – Ino afagou-lhe os cabelinhos loiros. Aiko amava ser chamado assim apenas pela irmã e Ino? Bem, Ino amava chamar o irmão assim.

- Me poupem! – O mais velho falou, revirando os olhos verde-escuros.

- Não se meta, Deidara! – Ino abraçou Aiko. – Não é nossa culpa se você é um mal amado! – Completou, dando-lhe a língua, fazendo Aiko rir.

- Você sabe que não pode comigo, Ino. – Murmurou, raivoso. – Depois, não reclama!

- "Você sabe que não pode comigo, Ino." – Ino imitou-o de um modo cômico, com caretas, fazendo Aiko rir. – Me poupe, Deidara.

- Fiquem quietos, agora! – Hanae* esbravejou no banco da frente. – Ainda temos cinco horas para chegarmos a Konoha, então, sosseguem!

- Nada estaria acontecendo se não estivéssemos mudando. – Ino murmurou a si mesma.

- Nee-san... Não brigue com Nii-san e nem com Okaa-san. – Aiko pediu, com os olhos brilhantes. – Eles tem nervos a flor da pele.

- Vou fazer isso por você, pequeno. – Ino riu, abraçando-o novamente.

Olhou para Aiko, vendo que este bocejava e fechava os olhos. Não estava acostumado a acordar cinco e quarenta da manhã num sábado. Ino acariciava os cabelos dourados do irmão, fazendo-o sentir mais sono. Olhou para Deidara e viu que o mesmo não estava com menos sono que Aiko e que também, estava tão contrariado com a mudança quanto a si mesma. Não gostava de brigar com Deidara, mas ele bem que pedia e também, detestava quando ele a irritava ou quando se intrometia em assuntos seus e de Aiko. Pousou seus olhos sonolentos na janela – mais precisamente, no céu azul-acinzentado. Já sentia falta do movimento e das buzinas de Tóquio. Via nuvens carregadas cinzentas cobrindo quase que por completo o céu. Algumas aves pairavam no ar.

Como Ino desejava ser livre como aquelas aves.

Os olhos de cristal abriram-se devagar, notando dois pesos sobre si. Um, estava em seu colo, que Ino reconheceu como Aiko, que encontrava-se com suas perninhas sobre o colo de Deidara, que era o peso sobre seu ombro. Ino sorrira, voltando a olhar para a janela, percebendo a mudança de local. O céu era mais vivo, tinha mais cor e não continha nuvens carregadas. Mais aves habitavam ali do que em Tóquio, cantando felizes. Adentraram na área comercial, onde vendedores varriam as calçadas, conversavam ou cumprimentavam as pessoas. Abriu a janela, vendo um grupo de jovens sentados na calçada, um era loiro, dois morenos, um de cabelos negros e o outro era ruivo, que a olhava fixamente.

- Vai demorar para chegarmos, mamãe? – Perguntou num tom baixo, temendo acordar os irmãos.

- Alguns minutos, filha. – Disse Hanae. – Mas para quem não queria vir, você está muito interessada. – Hanae ria do próprio comentário.

Ino revirou os olhos, enquanto o carro para no sinal, ao lado do grupo de jovens em que o ruivo se encontrava. O de cabelos bagunçados e castanhos assoviou para Ino, enquanto o loiro dizia algo como "Vem cá meu anjinho, vou te mostrar o lado bom do inferno!", causando risadas nos companheiros. O loiro bateu o punho fechado no que assoviava, numa espécie de cumprimento. Todos menos o ruivo davam gostosas gargalhadas. Corou de modo involuntário, revirando os olhos. Virou-se para os pais, vendo que Hanae e Inoichi conversavam, distraídos demais em sua conversa para prestar atenção nos garotos.

A Blazer estacionou junto a um caminhão de mudanças a frente de uma grande casa amarela, com as portas e as janelas brancas. Uma das laterais da casa, obtinha uma sacada, que dava para outra sacada a menos de um metro. A cerca era branca, cercando toda a casa, demonstrando o tamanho do grande terreno. Ino cutucou Deidara de leve, que remexeu-se e murmurou algo que Ino sequer tentou entender. Então, tentou mais uma vez com mais força, acordando Deidara.

- Pô! Qual é a sua, Ino?! – Questionou, irritado.

- Chegamos, Zé Mané! – Deidara pegou Aiko no colo, enquanto ele e a irmã desciam do carro.

Aiko ainda dormira, puxara o lado preguiçoso do pai. Ino parou em frente a casa, ao lado de Deidara.

- O que acharam? – Perguntou Inoichi, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do filho mais velho.

- Não é tão luxuosa, mas eu acho que serve. – Disse Deidara, rindo com o pai.

- Eu escolho meu quarto primeiro. – Gritou Aiko ao acordar nos braços do irmão, que colocou o caçula no chão, vendo-o correr para dentro da casa.

Os Yamanaka's riram. Hanae destrancou a casa e todos entraram. A sala era ampla, duas das paredes eram num tom muito claro de laranja e as outras, eram brancas. As cortinas eram grandes, brancas e escondiam as amplas janelas. Ino caminhou até elas, abrindo-as e em seguida, abrindo a janela, permitindo que a brisa fresca e que a luz adentrasse no local. Sentiu calor quando a brisa de ar quente transpassou por seu corpo, e então, retirou o moletom, amarrando-o na cintura.

Aiko descia as escadas, parando na metade do caminho com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ele ofegava um pouco, logo correndo para os braços de Hanae. A mãe pegava o filho no colo, voltando a Blazer estacionada. Ino olhava para o céu, sentindo a brisa quente que lhe invadia o corpo. O frio de Tóquio sempre havia lhe agradado, mas parece que o calor de Konoha agradava-lhe muito mais. Aiko voltava do carro, segurando uma caixa quase maior que si próprio. A loira deu risada, pegando a caixa das pequenas mãos do irmão.

- Eu levo isso. – Ino sorriu para ele. – Qual é seu quarto?

- Primeira porta da esquerda. – Disse, voltando a correr para o lado de fora.

Ino sorria diante da ação do pequeno. Apesar de estar longe do luxo e longe de seus amigos, sentia-se bem em Konoha. Pegou duas de suas malas e subiu as escadas. Deixou a caixa no quarto de Aiko e vasculhou o corredor. Ao ver que tinham apenas três quartos e um banheiro, subiu mais um lance, encontrando duas portas, uma no final do corredor e outra um pouco para a direita. Ino abriu a porta da direita, encontrando o um banheiro, abriu a outra porta, encontrando um quarto delicado, decorado para uma garota. Uma cama de casal, ampla era encontrada próxima a janela do quarto. As paredes eram claras, azuis, muito bonitas. Haviam algumas flores num tom mais escuro pintadas numa das paredes. Ino encantou-se com o quarto, deixando suas coisas ali e partindo ao andar de baixo, para pegar o resto.

- INO, VENHA JANTAR! – Gritou Hanae, voltando a se sentar. – O que houve com ela? – Perguntou, era a terceira vez que a chamava. – Não saiu do quarto o dia inteiro...

Raito deu de ombros, sentando-se na ponta da mesa. Deidara e Aiko já estavam presentes, Ino desceu as escadas, lentamente, sentando-se ao lado da mãe. Murmuraram a saudação e começaram a comer. Os jantares da família Yamanaka raramente eram realizados com toda a família presente, e quando eram, eram realizados assim...

**Silenciosamente.**

Ninguém ousava dizer nada, era tudo tão comum. Algumas vezes, Deidara fazia algumas caretas destinadas a Aiko, fazendo o pequeno rir e Ino sorrir para os dois. Hanae e Raito apenas trocavam olhares cúmplices de algo, nada mais. Quando algo era dito, era uma obrigação destinada a um dos filhos mais velhos. Algo para Ino fazer ou Deidara concertar. Por Aiko ser pequeno, escapava de vários serviços.

- Ino, você lava a louça. – Hanae disse por fim. – Deidara, você seca.

- O que?! – Exclamaram em uníssono.

- Mamãe, eu acabei de fazer as unhas! – Choramingou Ino, mostrando as unhas pintadas de vermelho.

- Vocês ouviram a mãe de vocês. – Inoichi deu um fim na quase discussão, levantando-se. – Obedeçam sem reclamar! – Inoichi levou o prato até a cozinha, logo, indo até a sala, preparando-se para instalar a televisão. – Deidara, preciso que me dê uma ajuda aqui quando terminar.

- Ah, não! – Fez birra. – Secar a louça? Eu até agüento, mas isso, – Apontou para a televisão. – é trabalho braçal. Tínhamos pessoas que faziam essas coisas para nós, porque aqui é diferente?!

- Deidara, seu pai perdeu o emprego, por isso viemos para Konoha. Acha que foi fácil para nós abandonarmos tudo o que tínhamos conquistado em Tóquio?! – Hanae exaltou-se. – Não aja como um menininho mimado, até Aiko está adaptando-se melhor! Você **vai **secar a louça e **vai** ajudar seu pai, ouviu bem?! Não quero ouvir mais reclamações. – Levantou-se, colocando o prato na pia e subindo as escadas.

Deidara se calou, Aiko olhava para os irmãos, confuso, Ino repetiu o gesto da mãe, ficando na cozinha e iniciando a lavagem dos pratos, ainda contrariada. Sabia que quando a mãe se irritava ou dizia algo, nada a fazia voltar atrás. A Yamanaka não sabia se agüentaria viver ali, sem shopping, sem namorado, sem amigos... Era tudo tão complicado... Tão difícil. Voltou sua atenção para os pratos, lembrava-se que sua mãe lhe ensinara há muito tempo, quando era pequena.

**Flash Back.**

**- **Não, Ino! – Repreendeu Hanae. – Não desperdice o detergente! – Explicava, enquanto via a filha brincar com a espuma.

- Gomen, Okaa-san. – Ino sorria, olhando para a mãe.

- Primeiro, você pega a esponja e coloca um pouco de detergente, não coloque muito, se precisar, depois coloque mais. – Hanae colocava o detergente na esponja, tendo total atenção da filha. – O lado verde é usado para tirar sujeiras mais difíceis de tirar, o amarelo é para sujeirinhas banais. – Ela sorria, tendo sua ação repedida por Ino.

Hanae começou a lavar os pratos, Ino observava a espuma esbranquiçada com os orbes cintilantes brilhando. Passou a olhar para sua mãe, esta mantinha um sorriso estampado nos lábios. Ino sempre admirara muito a mãe. Mesmo tendo empregados, Hanae sentia prazer em cuidar da própria casa.

**Flash Back End. **

- Bons tempos... – Murmurou, pondo em prática o que aprendera com a mãe.

-

-

-

_Oi genten. *-*_

_Sim, voltei com a Different Boy. Esta está mais arrumada, mais explicada e com mudanças. Reescrevi ela inteira D: e espero que gostem dessa versão alterada. _

_Explicações: Ino não é exatamente uma patricinha, tem distúrbios bipolares. Uma hora, sente-se feliz por estar em Konoha, outra, passa a odiar a pequena cidade. Deidara é sim o irmão dela e tem olhos verde escuros, como o pai – caso alguém ache que eu errei na escrita. Aiko também é irmão de Ino, e é muuuuuito fofinho *-* mas não é gay. Q_

_Duvidas, é só perguntar. ;D _

_-_

**Vocabulário: **

**1 – Hime: **Princesa.

**2 – Aiko: **Irmão mais novo de Ino e Deidara – criado por mim.

**3 – Nee-san: **Irmã mais velha.

**4 – Nii-san: **Irmão mais velho.

**5 – Hanae: **Mãe de Ino, Deidara e Aiko; Esposa de Inoichi – Criada por mim.

**6 – Okaa-san: **Mãe.

_-_

_Espero que gostem. _

**Beijos, **_Samira McClain__**. **_


	2. Culpada

**Different Boy. **

**Capítulo 2 – Culpada.**

Com uma tremenda dor no corpo e com os olhos doendo, Ino acordou cansada – e involuntariamente – no dia seguinte. Seus olhos abriram-se com muito esforço, podendo ver a forte luz que adentrava em seu novo quarto. Sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Olhando em volta, viu as caixas de papelão que deixara no mesmo lugar. Virou-se para o lado da janela e notou o belo sorriso que Hanae exibia ao abrir o resto das cortinas

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Desejou, passando um pano nos vidros da janela, abrindo-as em seguida. – Me encontre em vinte minutos lá em baixo. – Sem esperar resposta da filha, Hanae deixou-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas no quarto.

Ino bufou, irritada. Hanae sempre fazia isso quando queria irritá-la. Carregando uma muda de roupas e uma toalha, seguiu para o banheiro, cambaleando de sono. Após um refrescante banho, Ino trocou-se rapidamente, um pouco mais disposta. Desceu as escadas, pulando alguns degraus, encontrando Aiko na mesa, tomando café da manhã, com seus olhos quase fechados, exibindo seu cansaço. Murmurando um "Bom dia" a ele – e tendo como resposta um pequeno, mas sincero sorriso – dirigiu-se aos jardins dos fundos, onde sua mãe tratava de algumas plantas. Parecia estar plantando flores, deduziu ao ver os pequenos saquinhos de flores que ela carregava.

- Pronto, estou aqui! – Disse, brusca. – Pode me dizer o que é para me acordar às nove da manhã?

- Calma, para que a pressa? – Ino sussurrou para si mesma um "Eu é que pergunto", que por sorte, não fora ouvido por sua mãe. – Quero que vá ao mercado de Konoha e que compre algumas sementes dessa lista. – Hanae tirou uma das luvas sujas de terra, pegando em seu bolso uma pequena listinha, com sua letra caprichosa.

- Ou seja, você me acordou essa hora para _isso_? – Pegou a lista, percorrendo os olhos rapidamente pela mesma, voltando a olhar os olhos azuis da mãe.

- Não seja assim, Ino! – Repreendeu Hanae. – Queria ter acordado seis horas para ajudar seu pai, como Deidara, certo?

- Argh! – Virou-se de costas e parou momentaneamente ao ouvir a voz divertida de Hanae.

- Pegue o dinheiro em cima da geladeira e leve Aiko com você. Ele quer conhecer a cidade. – Terminou com uma pequena risadinha.

Bufou uma segunda vez, pegando o dinheiro onde a mãe lhe indicara, colocando no bolso do short. Após certificar se o celular estava em algum dos bolsos, chamou Aiko e ambos saíram de casa, um segurando a mão do outro. Aiko contava sobre algum desenho animado que assistira após Inoichi instalar a televisão. Ino mal ouvia, assentindo quando ele lhe perguntava algo, enquanto olhava para o céu. Estava uma bela manhã, algo que chamava a atenção de Ino. Chegaram ao centro comercial uma hora depois, onde poucas lojas estavam abertas. Ino buscava, cansada, por alguma loja que vendesse sementes, embora tivesse acabado de achar algo que não lhe agradasse muito; O mesmo grupo de meninos do dia anterior. Não sabendo de onde viera tamanha força, começou a andar depressa, escondendo o rosto.

- Ino-nee-san, devagar, por favor. – Pedia Aiko, não acompanhando os passos das longas pernas da irmã.

Pegando Aiko no colo, ainda andando muito rapidamente, entrou na primeira loja que viu, colocando o irmão mais novo no chão, respirando ofegante. Observou a loja. Por dentro, era de um tom azul muito claro, com notas musicais pretas nas paredes. Instrumentos e CD's eram encontrados no interior da lojas, de diversos tipos e diversos artistas. Uma garota encontrava-se concentrada em arrumar alguns CD's e DVD's em prateleiras.

- De-desculpe. Acho que não co-coloquei o avi-aviso na por-porta. Abrimos às 11h. – A garota de olhos exoticamente perolados disse-lhe, timidamente.

- Por favor, não me mande embo... – Fora interrompida pelo 'sininho' da porta.

Ino virou-se e viu o grupo de garotos, não encontrando o que mais lhe fazia falta: o ruivo.

- Fala, Hinata-chan! – Cumprimentou o loiro, que ao ver Ino, espantou-se. – Ei, conheço você...

- 'Vem cá meu anjinho, vou te mostrar o lado bom do inferno'. Isso te lembra algo? – Irritada e corada, Ino perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Hehe, desculpe. – Coçou a nuca.

- Gaara-kun está lá trás meninos. – Informou a que se chamava Hinata, após dar um beijo no rosto de cada um, vendo-os seguir para a porta dos fundos. – Er, o que vai querer?

- Ah, queria apenas me esconder deles. – Admitiu corada.

- Parece que é o novo brinquedinho deles. – Hinata deu uma risadinha, voltando atrás do balcão. – Sou Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

- Ino Yamanaka e este é meu irmão, Aiko. – Indicou o pequeno atrás de si.

- Vieram quando para Konoha? – Perguntou Hinata, enquanto voltava a mexer em alguns DVD's.

- Sim, nos mudamos ontem. – Disse simplesmente.

- HINATA-NEE-SAN! – Gritou uma garota, correndo até a porta de vidro atrás do balcão.

- Com licença, Ino-san. – Virou-se para a garotinha tão parecida quanto si própria. – O que foi, Hanabi? – Perguntou num tom repreendedor.

- Gaara-kun não quer me deixar tocar também! – Murmurou emburrada.

- Conversamos depois, estou preparando a loja! – Deu um fim na conversa com a pequena. – Então, estão mexendo muito com você?

- Mais ou menos. – Disse corada. Ino olhou para o irmão, notando que este não tirava seus olhos de 'Hanabi'.

- Enfim, me desculpe, Ino-san. Abrimos apenas às 11h. – Desculpou-se Hinata.

- Sem problemas. – Sorriu à morena. – Ah, uma última coisa: Sabe onde vendem sementes?

- No mercado municipal, à mais ou menos uma quadra daqui. – Explicou sorrindo.

- Obrigada. E Hinata... – Chamou a atenção da morena. – Só me chame de Ino ou Ino-chan. Ino-san me faz parecer velha. – Terminou com uma careta, saindo com o irmão, mas não sem antes ouvir Hinata dizer.

- Até mais, Ino-chan e Aiko-kun.

Ino saíra da loja com Aiko em seu encalce. Notara que ele não parava de falar na garotinha que devia ser irmã de Hinata, Hanabi. Aiko não parava de comentar no quão a pequena era bonita. Ino apenas rias da situação do irmão. Adentraram no mercado municipal, procurando as sementes que sua mãe lhe pedira. As pessoas de Konoha eram sempre gentis e simpáticas.

**-.-.-**

**-** Suas sementes. – Disse Ino, despejando a sacola sobre a mesa, enquanto Hanae lavava algumas cenouras. – Aiko está no jardim da frente e eu estou lá em cima.

- Por favor, poderia ficar olhando-o para mim? – Hanae pediu antes que Ino saísse, fazendo-a bufar. – Prefere me ajudar a preparar o almoço?

- Droga. – Murmurou antes de sair.

Subiu até seu quarto rapidamente, pegando o Ipod e um livro de uma caixa, descendo novamente e indo até o jardim. Sua mãe havia feito um belo trabalho. Sentou-se num banco, enquanto observava Aiko brincar. Colocou os fones de ouvido e começou a ler. Dirigiu vagamente seus olhos para a rua, observando um belo garoto que tentava inutilmente fazer algumas manobras em seu skate, sendo que estas, sempre davam errado. O garoto praguejava algo e voltava a tentar. A loira lembrou-se imediatamente do ruivo de outro dia ao ver a face do garoto, e realmente, era o ruivo. Ele caiu novamente, praguejou alto e voltou a tentar. Ino deu uma risadinha, que logo acabou ao vê-lo cair. Abandonou o Ipod e o livro sobre o banco, passando por Aiko e correndo até o garoto.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou, abaixando-se ao lado dele.

- Estou. – Curto e grosso, o garoto ruivo se levantou.

- Desculpe, só queria ajudar! – Retrucou, levantando-se também.

- Quem disse que eu quero sua ajuda? – Indagou ele, com sua face inexpressiva.

- Grosso! – Deu-lhe as costas. – A propósito senhor "Eu-Não-Preciso-De-Ajuda", seu braço está sangrando! – Avisou, enquanto o ruivo olhava para o braço e revirava os olhos, colocando-se em cima do skate e descendo a rua.

Ino quase nunca era gentil, mas quando era, esperava que as outras pessoas agradecessem ou que aceitassem a ajuda, portanto, ficou perplexa com a atitude do garoto. Quem ele pensava que era para ser tão arrogante e estúpido?

**-.-.-**

**Primeiro dia de aula.**

Se tinha uma coisa que de fato não agradava Ino, era ser nova na escola. Era o primeiro dia para todos os alunos, mas de fato, apenas ela e Deidara deviam ser novos. Criar uma imagem fora muito difícil para Ino quando se mudou para Tóquio. Olhando ao lado de Deidara para os portões de Konoha Gaukken, Ino estava nervosa e isso estava claramente estampado em sua face. Olhou para o irmão para ver se este também estava nervoso, mas se Deidara estivesse mais calmo, ele morreria. O irmão apenas olhava para as meninas com sorrisos e olhares maliciosos, tendo estes retribuídos.

- Relaxa, – Deidara abraçou-a de lado. – tudo vai dar certo, pirralha.

- Para de me chamar assim. – Ino revirou os olhos e em seguida riu.

Mesmo que brigasse muito com Deidara, sabia que sempre poderia contar com ele. Entrou pelos portões e respirou fundo, andando elegantemente para dentro. Olhares masculinos e femininos eram dirigidos a si, e Ino não pôde deixar de exibir um belo sorriso vitorioso. Sabia que chamava atenção e gostava disso. Alguns olhares até que retribuía, mas apenas os que julgava virem de pessoas "interessantes".

- Ino-chan, aqui! – Ouviu uma voz meiga chamando-lhe.

Ino virou-se para trás e viu Hinata com mais duas garotas lhe chamando. Ambas eram tão bonitas quanto Hinata. Uma delas tinha os cabelos loiro-escuros, presos em quatro incomuns maria-chiquinhas. Seus olhos possuíam um tom verde escuro e passavam uma sensação estranha para Ino, que se sentia quase ameaçada por aquele olhar. Já a outra, possuía cabelos castanhos, presos em dois coques laterais. Tinha os olhos amendoados que transmitiam muita empolgação.

- Esta é Yamanaka Ino. – Apresentou-a as meninas. – E estas são Sabaku no Temari, – Apontou para a loura. – e Mitsahi Tenten.

- Oi. – Ino cumprimentou, um tanto tímida.

- Seja bem-vinda, Ino. – Tenten lhe sorria meigamente.

Temari não lhe cumprimentou, apenas limitou-se a encarar Ino e dizer após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Vamos. – Sua voz era rígida. – Ainda precisamos encontrar os garotos e ir para o bosque.

- De novo, Temari-chan? – A voz de Hinata era mais baixa e um tanto triste.

- Vai me dizer que quer agüentar mais uma palestra chata da Kurenai? – Temari teve como resposta um baixo "Não" e voltou-se para Ino. – Pode vir com a gente se quiser, novata. – E saiu com Tenten e Hinata em seu encalce.

Hinata virou-se para Ino, chamando-a. Ino seguiu-as.

_Pode vir com a gente se quiser, novata_. Quem aquela tal de Temari pensava que era?

**-.-.-**

- O que temos aqui? As meninas matando aula? _De novo_? – Um garoto louro aproximou-se, num tom risonho. – Hinata? Até você? – Fingiu surpresa, rindo em seguida.

- Que mal exemplo para a novata. – Um outro de cabelos negros e arrepiados concordou, olhando para Hinata fixamente. – Só não esperava isso de você, Hime. – Ela corou.

- Ah, vão à merda. Vocês não tem nada a ver com isso. – Tenten alfinetou com as mãos na cintura.

- Relaxa, Pucca. – Um terceiro garoto com os olhos como os de Hinata devolveu. Tenten ficou vermelha, mas algo lhe dizia que não era vergonha, e sim de raiva.

Logo, começou uma grande discussão entre os dois. Hinata tentava apartar a briga, sem sorte alguma. O de cabelos negros retirava o Ipod da mochila, e encostava-se numa árvore, colocando os fones e ignorando a briga. Mais três garotos se aproximaram. Um deles – de bochechas tatuadas, pedia por mais briga. O ruivo grosseiro estava ao seu lado e mais um outro garoto conversava com Temari.

- Eles são sempre assim? – Ino perguntou ao ruivo, com um breve sorriso.

- Você não viu nada. – Seu timbre ainda era frio e cortante, coisa que deixou Ino um tanto... Decepcionada.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou o garoto que começava com Temari.

- Ah, é mesmo. – Tenten lembrou-se. – Essa é Yamanaka Ino.

- Este são Uchiha Sasuke. – Temari indicou o menino que estava ouvindo Ipod. – Uzumaki Naruto. – O louro que acenava sorrindo. – Inuzuka Kiba. – O moreno de bochechas tatuadas que anteriormente pedia por mais briga. – Hyuuga Neji. – O que brigava com Tenten. – E o que está dormindo do lado de Temari é Nara Shikamaru.

- Não estou dormindo! – Defendeu-se com a voz sonolenta.

- É, desculpe. Está quase. – Temari revirou os olhos e todos – com exceção do ruivo riram. – E antes que eu me esqueça, o ruivo com cara de cu é meu irmão, Sabaku no Gaara.

- Já nos conhecemos. – Gaara mal deixara a irmã terminar e a cortara, deixando evidente seu mau humor.

A manhã fora bem rápida. Todos oito se divertiram, jogando cartas, contando piadas. Ino sentia como se já os conhecesse há anos. Era uma sensação boa, mas de uma hora para outra, sentiu como se estivesse traindo Sakura, Sai, Kin, Karin e todos os seus outros amigos. Uma dor invadiu-lhe o peito, mas, que sentimento era aquele... Culpa? Mas ela sentia culpada de que? De se divertir com seus novos amigos? Bom, Ino não sabia o que sentir. Decidiu apenas curtir o momento e tentar se misturar. Mas não como Yamanaka Ino, a garota deslumbrante e sensual, mas sim como a Yamanaka Ino, a garota normal e divertida.

**-.-.-**

**Olá gente.**

**Me desculpem pela demora. Estou ****tentando**** reativar ****todas**** as minhas fanfics aqui do . Tenho muitas coisas para resolver. Não estou no Brasil, estou namorando, tenho escola, agora estou trabalhando – preciso de dinheiro né? – por isso anda muito difícil atualizar tudo aqui ou pelo menos dar algum sinal de vida. Estou com o terceiro capítulo de ****Magic**** – uma de minhas SasuHina – e como estou de folga essa semana, espero postar esse capítulo e também o décimo capítulo de Uma ****Princesa na Ralé**** – minha **outra** SasuHina. Não vou negar que estou com um pouco de dificuldade de escrever ****Vampire****, mas eu não vou abandoná-la, afinal, a dediquei com muito amor e carinho à FranHyuuga e a Daan Kaulitz. **

**Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo de ****Different Boy**** e obrigada por acompanharem. **

**Beijos, **Sam**. **

**-.-.-**

**Reviews: **

**I. Kiryuu:**Owwn, obrigada coração. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu resolvi refazê-la pois a primeira estava com muitos erros. Em vez de colocar Sai como namorado da Ino, eu coloquei o Sasuke. Mente de loira é fogo. ¬¬ Espero que goste dessa continuação. Beijos.

**Aryel-Chan:** ae, ae, ae, uma fã *-* que bom que gostou flor, espero que continue gostando. (: Beijos.


	3. Lembranças

**Different Boy. **

**Capítulo 3 – Lembranças. **

**.-.-.**

Aqueles últimos dois meses passaram muito rápido para Ino. A Yamanaka não agüentava de saudades que tinha dos amigos de Tóquio e de seu namorado, mas se divertida muito quando estava com seus amigos de Konoha. Ino acordou como de costume às 9h naquela sexta feira, mas não iria para o colégio naquele dia, iria visitar Tóquio, com o dinheiro que Sakura mandara para Ino comprar sua passagem. Ino estava muito ansiosa e queria ver seus amigos e sua cidade o mais rápido possível. Era tudo muito diferente do que estava acostumada. Não havia mais luxo, não haviam mais empregados. Eram mais uma família comum. Ino acordava todos os dias às 9h em ponto. Ia para o colégio, voltava às 15h e depois ia trabalhar no mercado municipal na loja da família. Quando chegava em casa, completamente exausta, às 20h, jantava e ia para o computador, falava com seus amigos, fazia os deveres e às 23h ia dormir.

Ino não tinha mais sua rotina complemente agitada como tinha em Tóquio. Não ia mais as compras, mas de vez em quando, saia para se divertir com seus amigos.

A loira se levantou e caminhou até o mural em cima de sua escrivaninha. Muitas fotos ali habitavam. Tinha duas com Sai, uma com Sakura, uma com ambos, uma com sua antiga turma de Tóquio, entre outras com a família. Mas quatro muito recentes lhe chamaram a atenção.

A primeira, tinha sido retratada há duas semanas. Ino, Temari, Tenten e Hinata estavam na praia. Ino com uma blusa roxa, completamente suja por areia. A Yamanaka sorria, mostrando a língua e erguendo uma taça com um liquido vermelho no fundo – coisa que Ino lembrou ser Martinni. Temari estava com um vestido branco – ou quase – muito sujo assim como a blusa de Ino. A Sabaku estava tomando um gole de Martinni, abraçada a Ino. Tenten possuía os cabelos castanhos soltos e ondulados um pouco adiante dos ombros, estava, assim como Ino, mostrando a língua, agarrada à garrafa quase vazia de Martinni. Tenten tinha as alças da blusa laranja caídas, deixando exposto o lado esquerdo do sutiã preto. Hinata estava em cima das costas de Temari, sorrindo. A morena estava com a blusa azul clara colada ao corpo por estar molhada. Ao fundo, quase impossível de se ver, vinham correndo Naruto, Kiba e Sasuke. Os três sem camisa, provavelmente iriam estragar a foto.

Ino lembrava-se muito bem que alguns segundos depois de Shikamaru tirar a foto, os três que vinham correndo pularam em cima das meninas, derrubando-as no chão e fazendo Tenten ficar irritada por perder seu valiosíssimo Martinni.

A segunda foto era uma das preferidas de Ino. A loira lembrava-se que quem havia tirado fora Gaara. Ino estava sobre as costas de Kiba, com a saia expondo quase a maior parte de suas coxas. Ambos riam e uma das mãos de Kiba estava apalpando uma das coxas da loira, de brincadeira, como ela se lembrava. Temari era carregada por Shikamaru e Naruto mais ao fundo, estava com uma das coxas sobre o ombro do Nara e a outra sobre o ombro do Uzumaki, como se houvesse ganho alguma competição. Sasuke pegava Hinata no colo. A morena tentava esconder as coxas expostas pelo shorts muito curto que Tenten lhe mandar vestir com uma das mãos. Estava corada e sorrindo. Neji mantinha a barriga de Tenten em seu ombro. A garota parecia não saber se brigava ou se ria.

A terceira foto era dos meninos levando as meninas para o mar, retratando muito bem o momento em que eles as jogaram na água. Gaara havia ficado de fora da foto novamente.

Por fim, a última foto era com certeza a preferida de Ino. Estavam todos juntos. Lembrava-se de ter colocado a máquina num tronco velho que tinha na praia, após todos serem jogados na água e carregaram Gaara para dentro do mar. Todos estavam molhados. Ino colocara a máquina para disparar e voltara correndo ao lado de Gaara. Os dois saíram na foto trocando olhares cúmplices. Ino com um sorriso largo e Gaara com um discreto, porém visível em seu rosto. Após Gaara, encontrava-se Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten e Kiba. Todos sorriam ou faziam caretas.

Aquela noite com certeza fora inesquecível.

**Flash-Back.**

Estavam todos deitados na areia, com exceção de Ino e Gaara. A Yamanaka agarrava a garrafa de Martinni e corria de Gaara, que tentava pegar a garrafa da loira. O rapaz agarrava-lhe pela cintura e ambos foram ao chão, mas com sorte, sem derrubar o resto de Martinni que tinha na garrafa. Rolaram até Gaara ficar por cima, e Ino por baixo agarrando a garrafa com a pouca força que ainda tinha, rindo. Ambos já haviam bebido muito, tanto que a garrafa pela qual disputavam era a quarta que tomavam.

- Podi ir mi dandu essa garrafa, mocinha! – Ele tinha a voz embargada e pela primeira vez, divertida.

- Tá, como si você estivessi em condições de beber. – Ino tinha o mesmo tom embargado, inebriando-se com o perfume másculo de Gaara.

- Você também naum tá sobrea. – Disse, tentando fazer um tom sério, mas logo caindo na risada.

- É SÓ-BRI-A. – Ela disse em voz alta, rindo e em seguida, tomando o resto do Martinni.

- Ah. – Ele fez manha fazendo um biquinho.

Ino ria e encarou os lábios de Gaara franzidos no biquinho mais adorável que ela já havia visto – perdendo apenas para o de Aiko. Antes que se desse por si, Ino encostou os lábios rapidamente no biquinho de Gaara, num breve, porém significativo selinho. Corou, mas ainda sorria. Gaara também sorria. Estavam bêbados demais para se arrepender por alguma coisa.

Antes que dessem um segundo selinho, uma luz muito forte invadiu a visão dos dois. Gaara se levantou e ajudou Ino a se levantar também. O policial desligou os faróis do carro e desceu do mesmo com um colega, cada um com uma lanterna, apontando para o rosto dos dois jovens. Ino ficou com metade do corpo atrás do de Gaara e abraçada ao braço do mesmo. O rapaz tinha a mão em frente aos olhos.

- Sabaku no Gaara, aprontando de novo? – Um dos policiais disse, abaixando a lanterna.

- Xerife Saturobi. – Gaara disse com a voz baixa, mais ainda embargada.

- Pensei que já tivéssemos dito para você ficar longe de problemas. – O outro baixou a lanterna também.

- Dessa vez não é só ele, Gai. – Sarutobi Asuma disse, indicando os outros jovens que dormiam.

- Vou pedir para que se retirem da praia em dez minutos. – Maito Gai se aproximou de Gaara, sussurrando. – Vamos fingir que vocês não estão bêbados e que nada aconteceu, só lembre seu pai do prazo que ele tem, certo?

Os dois policiais foram embora e antes que Ino fizesse alguma pergunta, Gaara já havia acordado os amigos.

**Fim do Flash-Back.**

Até hoje, Ino se perguntava se Gaara lembrava-se do selinho.

Corou e balançou a cabeça. Tirou de baixo da cama a mala de rodinhas rosa berrante, abriu um dos bolsos externos e colocou as quatro fotos. Ino decidira ir um dia antes para fazer uma surpresa a seus amigos, mas não imaginara que quem seria surpresa seria ela.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Yo, yo, yo. Nossa, parece até que eu tava falando daquele brinquedinho *-* Tá, então, oi gente, rs, demorei mais eu fiz um cap. legal com essas lembranças da Ino /o/ **

**Desculpem a demora, mas é que estou com muitas coisas pra fazer e é difícil fazer tudo com o pulso quebrado .-. Enfim, espero que gostem (:**

**Beijos, Samira McClain. **

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Respostas aos Reviews. **

**Aryel-Chan: **_Obrigada amr, fico tão feliz por alguém gostar tanto assim da minha fic. *-* Não se preocupe, também sou desmiolada. Ainda estou decidindo se a fic vai ser +16 ou +18, pois contém violência e palavrões, mas não sei se vai haver hentai. Beijos amor, espero que goste do resto. _

**Luciana Fernandes: **_Obrigada amor, que bom que gostou. ^^ Beijos, espero que goste do resto. _

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Agradecimentos: **

_I. Kiryuu, Aryel-Chan e Luciana Fernandes. _


	4. Traída

**Different Boy. **

**Capítulo 4 – Traída. **

Ino fora logo após o almoço para a estação de trem. Despedira-se dos amigos de Konoha no dia anterior e agora apenas a poucas horas de encontrar os amigos. Inoichi beijou-lhe a testa. Hanae mantinha uma expressão preocupada, mas ao ver o sorriso de Ino, que dizia que tudo iria ficar bem, sorriu para a filha, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Deidara manteve os braços cruzados, apenas desejando-lhe uma boa viagem. O rapaz mirava um ponto qualquer do outro lado da estação quando fora surpreendido por um abraço da irmã.

- Vê se cuida do Aiko. – Ino lhe sorriu quando Deidara retribuiu ao seu abraço.

- Pode deixar, pirralha. – Ino deu uma leve e amigável cotovelada nas costelas do irmão, que riu em resposta.

Aiko segurava o choro. Sempre fora muito ligado à irmã mais velha e não estava acostumado a passar muito tempo sem a mesma. Aiko sempre fazia a mesma cena, segurava o choro até que Ino lhe abraçasse, quando desabava a chorar por completo.

A Yamanaka sorriu, abaixando-se a altura do pequeno. Aiko fungou e uma lágrima escorreu por suas bochechas coradas. Ino abraçou-o fortemente, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Não fiquei assim. Eu vou voltar logo. – Ino enxugou as lágrimas do irmão.

- S-se cui-cuide, Nee-san. – Ino deu um beijo na testa de Aiko e ficou de pé novamente.

O trem havia chego. Ino entrou com a mochila em um dos ombros e o travesseiro de penas abaixo de um dos braços e encontrou um vagão cabine adentrando e trancando a porta, sempre fora de ficar sozinha em trens. Foi até a janela, acenando para a família. Logo sentou-se, retirando da mochila o Ipod, colocando os fones e deitando a cabeça na janela.

Seria uma longa viagem, mas valeria a pena.

**.-.-.**

Acordou com uma pequena dor de cabeça. Viu-se deitada no banco do vagão, com um cobertor quente lhe cobrindo – apesar de não lembrar de tirar o cobertor da mala para trazer ao vagão. O braço estava levemente dormente. Ino piscou algumas vezes e então sentou-se no banco. Espreguiçou-se e olhou no relógio de pulso. Haviam se passado três horas... Em cerca de duas horas, chegaria a olhou para sua frente e apenas então notou um garoto sentado. Usava o capuz do moletom preto e tinha o rosto apoiado no braço, que descansava encostado na janela. Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas. Quem ele pensava que era para entrar na cabine?

A Yamanaka se levantou e sigilosa, aproximou-se do rapaz. Tentou identificar algum traço que fosse familiar, mas era difícil, pois ele tampava todo seu rosto.

O maquinista anunciou a terceira parada em Mitaka e então, o trem deu uma freada brusca.

Com um gritinho escapando dos lábios, Ino perdeu o equilíbrio e então caiu em cima do rapaz. O rapaz acordou assustado e encarou os belos olhos topázios de Ino, arregalados. A loira, ao reconhecer os olhos verde-água, perdera o equilíbrio, novamente, indo em direção ao chão. Gaara rapidamente agarrou seu braço, mas apenas deu tempo para que ao invés de trazer a loira para cima, cair em cima da mesma. O ruivo estremeceu quando os lábios gelados de Ino roçaram em seu pescoço, fazendo com que os pelos de sua nuca se eriçassem. Ino deitou a cabeça no chão, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele e então, ao perceber onde uma de suas mãos estava, Ino corou furiosamente. Uma das mãos de Gaara ainda estava em seu braço, a outra encontrava-se em seu seio esquerdo. Um rastro fino e rubro cobriu o rosto do Sabaku, que sem poder se explicar, levou um tapa bem dado de Ino.

- PERVERTIDO. – Ela gritou e sua voz aguda machucou os ouvidos de Gaara, que levantou-se tão rapidamente quanto caíra, colocando uma das mãos na face machucada.

- Ei, foi um acidente. – O ruivo tentou se justificar. – Ou acha que eu queria? Puf, tem coisa bem melhor que você por aí. – Completou revirando os olhos.

Ino não sabia se sentia-se ofendida ou com raiva? O que havia de errado com seu corpo para haverem outras com corpo melhor? Ino nunca fora do tipo que reclamara de sua aparência, muito menos do corpo curvilíneo e bem exercitado.

- Hun, há quem queira. – A Yamanaka levantou-se, jogando os cabelos louros por cima dos ombros. – Já quanto a você, duvido que exista alguma menina em sã consciência que queria ficar com um cabeça fósforo ambulante. – Sentou-se novamente, cruzando as pernas. – O que você faz na _minha_ cabine? – Ela enfatizou.

- Desculpe, mas eu não vi o seu nome na porta. – Grunhiu, voltando a colocar o capuz.

- Eu entrei aqui primeiro, portanto é _minha_ cabine.

- Você é tão egoísta. – Gaara correu os olhos pelo corpo de Ino, demorando-se um pouco em suas pernas, bem torneadas pela calça jeans justa que a loira trajava.

Gaara corou muito levemente – e agradeceu por Ino não perceber – e então voltou seu olhar para os olhos azuis de Ino, que lhe fuzilavam.

- Meus peitos parecem não lhe agradar, já as minhas pernas... – Sorriu vitoriosa.

- Deixa de ser convencida. – Gaara revirou os olhos novamente, um movimento que Ino achava que deixava os olhos do rapaz mais atraentes.

O assunto morreu e o clima pesou. Ino achava Gaara muito misterioso, rebelde e absurdamente arrogante. Quem ele pensava que era? A Yamanaka nunca tinha conhecido alguém que fosse tão difícil de tal maneira. Todos que Ino conhecia eram submissos em relação a si.

Ino decidiu relaxar, não deixaria que aquele ruivo impertinente estragasse sua viagem.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o silêncio irritava Ino. A bateria do Ipod havia acabado e Gaara mantinha-se ocupado em olhar para a janela. Começou a batucar suas longas unhas na janela. O tilintar soava gostosamente por seus ouvidos.

Ao começar dos tilintares das unhas da Yamanaka, Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-a interrogativamente. Que coisa mais... Estranha. Sim, admitira que era anti-social, mas não tanto a ponto de se divertir com o som de unhas batendo no vidro. Em sua cabeça, aquele barulho ia aumentando cada vez mais, deixando-lhe com dor de cabeça.

- Você poderia parar? – Grunhiu para Ino.

- Não. – Respondeu brevemente.

- Por que não?

- Por que eu não agüento mais esse silêncio! – Estreitou os olhos para Gaara.

- Pare com esse barulho irritante. – Gaara fitou-a e Ino demorou-se um pouco em seus olhos verde-água, olhando para suas unhas, batucando ainda mais alto.

- Só se você conversar comigo. – Por dentro, Ino sorria vitoriosa.

- O quê? – Gaara indagou, ainda olhando-a. – Nem pensar.

- Ótimo. – Deu de ombros. – Vou continuar. – Ela permaneceu com o batucar.

- Tem como você ser mais irritante?

- Você realmente quer? – Ino indagou, começando a batucar com as unhas de ambas as mãos.

- Tá bom, tá bom... – Ele murmurou, cerrando os olhos. Os tilintares começaram a diminuir. – Eu converso com você.

Ino exibiu seu sorriso de vitória. Gaara reparou que ela tinha um belo sorriso. Na verdade, Ino era inteiramente bonita.

- Então, o que vai fazer em Tóquio? – O Sabaku puxou assunto. Sua voz era muito baixa e para Ino, extremamente sexy.

- Nossa, para quem não queria conversar, fez uma boa pergunta. – Gaara revirou os olhos diante do comentário de Ino. – Eu vim visitar os meus antigos amigos e o meu _namorado_. – Ela enfatizou no final.

"_Garoto de sorte"_, ele pensou e logo sacudiu sua cabeça, tentando fazer com que, involuntariamente, pensamentos com relação a Ino se afastassem, em vão.

- E você? – O Sabaku saiu de seus devaneios. – O que veio fazer em Tóquio?

- Hn... Assuntos pessoais, prefiro não falar sobre isso. – Gaara baixou a cabeça muito levemente.

Logo, Ino começara a contar histórias que tivera com os amigos. Situações embaraçosas, brigas, entre outros. Gaara fazia poucos comentários. Gostava de ouvir e achava engraçadas as situações pelas quais Ino já havia passado. Gaara, muitas vezes, enquanto Ino falava, ficava perdido em devaneios.

- Hei, você ainda tá aí? – Ino estalou os dedos algumas vezes a frente dos olhos verdes do ruivo, que piscou uma vez e então a olhou.

- Sim?

- Chegamos. – Ela disse simplesmente, levantando-se, pegando a mochila e seu travesseiro.

Ino esperou Gaara pegar sua mochila e então, seguiram para fora do trem silenciosamente. Poucas pessoas desceram, pois era a estação final. Ino parou em frente ao garoto, logo vendo uma grande mala cor de rosa ser despejada para fora do trem.

- Bom, a gente se vê, Sabaku. – Ino ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Gaara enrubesceu levemente, murmurando uma despedida qualquer, vendo a garota loura partir, pegando a mala rosa e logo chamando um táxi com um assovio. O Sabaku não soube por que, mas sorriu ao ver o jeito infantil de Ino.

**.-.-.**

O táxi parou em frente a um cercado branco, com um jardim com flores de todos os tipos, todas em tons variados de rosa, vermelho e branco. O taxista deixou a mala de Ino na calçada e ela deu-lhe a quantia que o taxímetro marcava. Com um sorriso, ela tirou a mala e o travesseiro e o táxi se foi. Ino voltou-se para a grande casa amarela, de dois andares. A casa era imensa, e sua cor alegre não combinava com os tons de cinza e azul-escuro do céu de Tóquio. Era a casa da mãe de Sakura. O Sr. e a sra. Haruno eram separados e Sakura passava as sextas e os fins-de-semana na casa da mãe.

Ino abriu o cercado, e fechou-o após entrar. Nada havia mudado, embora fizesse meses que não visitava a casa de Sakura. Ino havia se mudado há pouco, mas quando ainda estava em Tóquio, Sakura nunca podia receber visitas e nem quando estava na casa de seu pai.

A Yamanaka tocou a campainha, e logo ouviu um grito, que era algo como um "_Deixa que eu atendo, meu amor"_. Estranhou, pois Sakura não tinha namorado. Talvez deveria ser o namorado da mãe da Haruno.

Quando a porta se abriu, os orbes azulados de Ino se arregalaram. O rapaz era muito pálido, usava só uma calça de moletom. Tinha marcas de unhas em seu peitoral e marcas de mordida e de chupões em seu pescoço. Ele também não estava nada feliz e muito surpreso ao ver Ino.

- Quem é, Sai-kun? – A jovem apareceu com uma camisa social branca, que chegava até seus joelhos, aberta, mostrando a lingerie vermelha com a alça do sutiã caída.

Sakura também possuía marcas brutalmente avermelhadas em todo seu corpo. Seus cabelos rosados presos num coque mal feito deixavam seu pescoço a amostra. Ino podia identificar cada marca de cada dente de Sai e então, sentiu seu sangue subir a cabeça.

- Ino, nós podemos... – Ino colocou os dedos sobre a boca de Sai e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não, Sai, vocês **não **podem explicar! – Ino grunhiu entredentes. Sua voz era baixa, porém muito irritada.

- Ah, conta logo pra ela, Sai. Ela não liga mesmo. – Sakura deu de ombros, dando uma mordida na maçã avermelhada. Ino não soube dizer o que estava mais vermelho, se era em volta dos lábios de Sakura ou se era a maçã.

- Eu não ligo, Sakura? – Ino retirou a mão da boca de Sai e apontou o dedo acusadoramente para Sakura. – Eu simplesmente não ligo que o **meu namorado estava me traindo com a minha melhor amiga**?

Sakura não tinha notado o quão ruim isso soava quando era outra pessoa que dizia.

- E pensar que eu estava me sentido culpada por me divertir com novos amigos. – Ino deu as costas para os dois, mas Sai segurou-a pela cintura, voltando Ino para si.

- Ino, espera, por favor, vamos conversar! – Disse-lhe ele, mas ela se esquivou e deu-lhe uma bela bofetada. – Aí!

- Não me toque! – Afastou-se de Sai.

- Ei, não encosta nele! – Sakura entrou na frente do "parceiro".

- Ah, ficou com ciúme? – Indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ino não soubera de onde viera tanta força, mas ela viera e a pancada no rosto da Haruno veio junto.

Sakura cambaleou e Sai amparou-a. Ela arregalou os olhos esmeraldinos colocando levemente os dedos na marca avermelhada em seu rosto.

- Ah, fica fria. Você já tem tantas marcas vermelhas que mais uma não vai fazer diferença. – Garoava levemente. – Você é muito falsa. Eu confiei em você. Eu te contei todos os meus segredos, eu te contei tudo, Sakura. Eu te dei a minha amizade e você faz isso comigo? – Sai olhava para Sakura de modo repreendedor. – E você não a olhe desse jeito, o que você fez não foi melhor! Meu namorado! A pessoa que mais devia me amar no mundo... Ah, fodam-se vocês. Eu cansei! – Pontuou ela por fim, virando-se e saindo na garoa.

Dessa vez, nenhum dos dois tentou segui-la.

**.-.-.**

_- Alô? – _Uma voz rouca atendeu.

- Gaara, é a Ino. – Sua voz estava embargada e soluçava muito.

- _Ino? O que aconteceu?_ – Pela primeira vez, Ino notou um tom preocupado na voz do Sabaku.

- Tem como você vir me buscar? – Silêncio. – Por favor... – Ela murmurou e do outro lado da linha, mais lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

Gaara não sabia o que fazer, então o silêncio predominou novamente, apenas o que se ouvia era o som dos soluços de Ino e aquilo pareceu atingir em cheio o coração do Sabaku.

- _Onde você está?_

**.-.-.**

**Respondendo aos Reviews. **

**Aryel-Chan: **_Awn, me desculpe pela demora, querida, mas espero que goste da continuação. Beijos. _

**Luciana Fernandes: **_Haha, tem mais que aproveitar mesmo. Tomara que goste do resto, flor. Beijos. _

**Pisck: **_Que bom que gostou amor, tomara que a continuação também lhe agrade. Beijos. _

**Zisis: **_Own, obrigada, mas a fanfic está longe de ser perfeita. Espero que o resto lhe agrade. Beijos. _

**: **_É, quebrar o pulso realmente dói, mas agora já estou melhor e tenho uma pessoa para me ajudar aqui com as fanfics. Espero que goste do resto, beijos. :*_

**.-.-.**

**Primeiramente, um feliz natal atrasado e um próspero ano novo a todo mundo do e principalmente ao meus queridos leitores. **

**Em segundo lugar, peço novamente desculpas, eu realmente demoro para escrever... A criatividade raramente me deleita com sua presença. Enfim, eu espero que gostem desse "clichê" melhor-amiga-trai-com-namorado, rs. **

**Em terceiro lugar, gostaria de apresentar a minha Beta-reader, Lilith Awars. Ela, além de corrigir os capítulos, me dará idéias para o mesmo, portanto, ****pode ser ****(não significa que será) que os capítulos saiam mais rápidos. **

**Beijos, obrigada a todos pelos reviews. **

**Samira McClain and Lilith Awars. **


	5. What the hell?

**Different Boy. **

**Capítulo 5 – What the hell? **

**.-.-.**

Atravessou a cidade inteira para descer do carro ao encontrá-la numa pracinha, onde num balanço, que apesar de fazer muitas crianças sorrirem, parecia estar triste em meio de toda aquela neve, Ino chorava, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos escondendo o rosto tão belo que possuía. Viu a mala jogada ao seu lado, com o travesseiro em cima e a mochila ainda nas costas de Ino. Deu um longo suspiro e se aproximou, com passos lentos até ela. A Yamanaka já sabia que ele estava ali, mas ela sentia vergonha e medo de levantar o olhar. Vergonha por ter que se rebaixar e pedir-lhe ajuda, pedir ajuda a alguém com quem não tem nada em comum e que sequer tem uma boa convivência. Medo de ser julgada por aqueles olhos profundos e gelados, que lhe davam arrepios.

Gaara se ajoelhou, ficando na altura de Ino, que pareceu não notar seu movimento. Com um certo receio, tocou-lhe os fios dourados.

Ino surpreendeu-se com tal atitude.

- Venha. Está muito frio para você ficar chorando aqui. – Puxou-a para se levantar e envolveu-a pelos ombros, pegando sua mala e seu travesseiro com a outra mão, começando a guiá-la até o carro.

O ruivo não esperava nenhum tipo de agradecimento, ou nenhuma palavra da histérica Yamanaka, mas deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a voz embargada da mesma.

- Obrigada.

**.-.-.**

- Céus! A Ino sequer deu noticias, estou ficando preocupada, Inoichi! – Hanae exclamava pela nona vez, enquanto organizava algumas flores na loja.

A floricultura Hachisu não era muito grande, mas agradava a muitos que passavam por ali. Toda enfeitada com os belos arranjos de Ino e de Hanae, possuía flores de todos os tipos. Hanae havia ficado muito conhecida por seus arranjos e suas misturas ousadas – e também por fazer maravilhosas tortas, que podiam até competir com as da Sra. Uchiha, dona de uma confeitaria da cidade.

- Hanae, se acalme. – Inoichi varria o chão, expulsando pequenas folhas do interior da loja. – Ela e Sakura devem estar tão animadas conversando que Ino se esqueceu de ligar, garanto-lhe que ela está bem!

- Assim espero.

Hanae não era religiosa, mas apertou o escapulário que trazia envolta do pescoço, pedindo a Deus que aquela sensação ruim que sentia na boca do estomago nada mais fosse do que uma comida estragada.

**.-.-.**

A casa estava vazia como sempre e o cheiro de "coisa guardada" não agradava a nenhum dos dois. Abriu passagem e Ino entrou timidamente. Não sabia como agir.

Gaara fechou a porta e Ino notou que era uma casa grande.

A casa possuía apenas um andar, ao contrário da casa que os Sabaku tinham em Konoha, uma grande casa de dois andares, a qual Ino só havia visto por fora. A sala era ampla, com dois sofás brancos, de couro. Um parede vermelha se destacava entre as outras brancas. Uma estante de madeira numa cor escura estava bem empoeirada, em uma das paredes brancas. Haviam dois corredores, um estreito, onde haviam quatro portas e outro mais largo, onde haviam apenas duas. A sala de jantar era exatamente ao lado da sala de estar, sem nenhuma parede para divisória, apenas três passos e a mesa de vidro com as seis cadeiras já eram alcançadas.

Gaara chamou Ino com um aceno e ela o seguiu, quieta.

A primeira porta da esquerda, a qual Gaara abriu, deveria ser o quarto de uma garotinha de cerca de oito anos. As paredes eram todas cor de rosa, num tom claro, com vários desenhos de bailarinas dançando num estúdio de balé. Havia uma cama de casal, sem lençóis, apenas com uma cabeceira de metal prateada. Uma grande caixa de papelão repousava ao lado da penteadeira, abaixo da janela. Acima da penteadeira, um porta-jóias com uma bela bailarina na tampa. O guarda-roupa era branco, de quatro portas, sendo que uma única possuía a silhueta de uma pequena bailarina em um rosa forte.

Gaara caminhou até o guarda-roupa, pegando lençóis e arrumando a cama. Ino se mexeu na porta, desconfortável.

- Essa é a casa de algum parente seu? – Ela tentou quebrar o clima.

Gaara pareceu buscar palavras.

- Não. – A voz dele era rígida, mais do que de costume, não dócil como estava no parque. – Morei aqui até os meus sete anos.

- Por que se mudaram para Konoha? – Ela quis saber.

Novamente, Gaara demorou para responder.

- Er, você poderá dormir aqui está noite. Depois me conta com calma o que aconteceu e eu vejo se consigo uma passagem para você voltar amanhã para Konoha. – Gaara passou por Ino, mas um choque percorreu o corpo do ruivo quando as mãos geladas de Ino tocaram sua mão, impedindo-o de continuar.

Ela o puxou levemente e Gaara arregalou os olhos.

Ino o abraçou com força, permitindo que seu corpo – que estava quente, ao contrário de suas mãos – passasse seu calor para o corpo do Sabaku. A Yamanaka era evidentemente mais baixa que Gaara, mas ainda assim, podia ficar na ponta dos pés e dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha e separar-se dele, trazendo para Gaara um vazio.

- Obrigada por tudo... Sei que não sou a companhia mais dócil do mundo. – Disse cabisbaixa.

- Não há de que.

- Espere. – Ino o segurou novamente e ele fitou aqueles olhos tão belos os quais secretamente, uma parte de si admirava. – Onde você vai dormir.

- Bom, não parece, mas o sofá é confortável. – Deu de ombros.

- Ah, Gaara! – Exclamou manhosa, assustando-o.

- O que foi?

- Poxa, estou te tirando do seu conforto! Deixa que eu durmo no sofá.

- Yamanaka Ino, uma menina de classe, se oferecendo para dormir num sofá? – Tentou e conseguiu, sorrindo ao ver o sorriso de Ino. – Fica tranqüila, eu durmo no sofá.

- Jamais, Sabaku. – Teimou. – Por que você não... Ah, esquece, vai me chamar de pervertida!

- Agora fala. – Ele cruzou os braços.

- Por que você não... Não dorme comigo? – Disse com receio e Gaara surpreendeu-se. Por que Ino não parava de surpreendê-lo? – Digo, a cama é grande, podemos fazer uma parede com alguns travesseiros que estavam ali no chão... – Ino dizia, corada.

Gaara apenas riu, dando as costas para ela. Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas mas aliviou-se ao ouvir a voz brincalhona de Gaara.

- Tem certeza de que não se importa dormir ao lado de um pervertido?

- What the hell? (1) – Cantarolou, ouvindo a risada grave de Gaara vir da sala.

**.-.-.**

- _Alô?_

- Graças a Deus! – A voz de Hanae suspirou aliviada. – Yamanaka Ino, por que não nos deu notícias? O combinado foi que você ligasse assim que o trem chegassem em Tóquio, mocinha!

- _Mãe, sem essa de "mocinha", ok? Eu..._ – Ino não sabia bem o que dizer, se contava a verdade ou dizia que estava com Gaara. Optou pela opção que não lhe traria problemas. – _Eu e Sakura estávamos colocando o papo em dia, nem imagina quantas coisas aconteceram dês de que eu fui para Konoha. _– Hanae não deixou de notar o tom de tristeza na voz da filha.

- Conte-me tudo agora, Ino!

- _Como assim?_

- Eu lhe conheço.

- _Não é nada demais, eu garanto. _– Ino mentiu com convicção. – _Tenho que desligar, temos muito a fazer. _

- Me ligue amanhã, está bem? Eu te amo.

- _Tchau, também te amo, mãe. _

Hanae desligou e fitou o telefone por alguns instantes, sabia que Ino não estava nada bem.

- Mamãe, como a nee-chan está? – Aiko correu ao encontro da mãe até a cozinha.

- Ela está bem. Esqueceu de ligar por que estava colocando o papo em dia com Sakura.

- Eu lhe disse. – A voz de Inoichi veio vitoriosa da sala.

- Quieto, Inoichi. – Retrucou, rindo.

**.-.-.**

- Por que não contou a verdade?

- Ela não iria sossegar, ia querer que eu voltasse imediatamente e ia querer saber onde estou. – Explicou calmamente. – Não sei se ela gostaria de saber que estou com alguém que ela não conhece. – Ino sentou-se no sofá.

- Hm, entendo...

O silêncio predominou. Gaara foi até a cozinha, examinou os armários e bufou. Como sempre, não havia nenhuma comida decente que pudesse oferecer para Ino. Afinal, por que ele estava tão preocupado em agradá-la?

- Não quer mesmo me contar o que veio fazer aqui? – A voz de Ino o assustou.

Gaara, ainda de costas, fingindo examinar os armários, não sabia o que lhe responder, de fato, ainda não era hora de se abrir com Ino.

- É um assunto particular. – Murmurou, com as costas rígidas.

- Entendo. – Assentiu cabisbaixa. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Fitou os cabelos ruivos.

- Outra? – Ela riu baixo. – Pode.

- Por que está me ajudando? – O rapaz arregalou os olhos. – Nós nunca nos demos muito bem e...

- Podemos até não nos dar bem, mas eu não sou de pedra, Ino. – Começou. – Acha que eu seria capaz de deixá-la no meio da neve, congelando? – Por fim, Gaara virou-se para Ino, encarando as duas safiras que fitavam o chão.

Gaara não desviou o olhar e notou Ino perdida em pensamentos, mas ele sabia a resposta. Ela o achava frio a arrogante e de fato, o Sabaku era, mas não a ponto de deixar uma conhecida morrer congelada.

- Vem, vou pedir uma pizza.

**.-.-.**

Na manhã seguinte, acordou sendo envolvida por algo quente, muito confortável. Não se lembrava muito bem da noite anterior. Acomodou-se naquilo que a mantinha quente, abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, vendo os cabelos ruivos de Gaara roçarem em sua testa. Olhou para frente, vendo aquela boca tão apetitosa entreaberta. Sentiu o cheiro forte de vinho que exalava. Estava hipnotizada por aqueles lábios tão bonitos e convidativos.

Correu os olhos pelo quarto, vendo duas garrafas de vinho jogadas no chão. Uma ainda estava de pé, com apenas um restinho no fundo. A outra jogada de qualquer jeito, completamente vazia.

Ino levantou-se de supetão. Será que haviam... Feito algo de mais? Não! Eles não tinham feito nada! Ino ainda estava de roupas.

Seu modo brusco de levantar levou o braço de Gaara que encontrava-se em sua cintura junto, fazendo o Sabaku acordar. O rapaz esfregou os olhos e se sentou na cama ao lado da Yamanaka.

- Bom dia. – Ela desejou, corada.

- Você ta estranha... Não estava assim ontem de noite. – Ino corou mais e Gaara riu. – Relaxa, Yamanaka, não fizemos nada demais. – Ino notou a voz embargada do ruivo.

- Gaara, você está bêbado. – De fato, não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

- Não, não. Alegre. – Corrigiu.

Bom, ele podia não estar bêbado, mas também não estava sóbrio, julgou Ino.

- Está com dor de cabeça?

- Um pouco só.

Gaara parecia uma criança. Os olhos entreabertos, feições de uma criança que faz manha. Sentava-se com as pernas abertas e esticadas.

- Vou ver se tenho algum remédio. – Ino levantou-se da cama, indo até sua mochila e tirando uma pequena nécessaire, vasculhando a mesma.

- Não, eu sou macho, eu agüento!

- Me poupe de heroísmo, Sabaku. – Ino riu da situação dele.

Achando o comprimido adequado, fora até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água, apesar de ter certa dificuldade de achar um copo.

Quando Ino voltou ao quarto, encontrou o Sabaku dormindo. Sorriu para si mesma, deixando o copo junto ao comprimido. Cobriu-o com o cobertor e pegou uma muda de roupas em sua mala. Ainda tinha que bolar uma história e ligar para sua mãe.

De fato, enrolar Yamanaka Hanae não seria fácil.

**.-.-.**

**(1) What the hell – **Refrão da música de Avril Lavigne, _What the hell_, que, como eu vi na tradução no site .br, significa _Que se dane_.

**.-.-.**

**Reviews.**

**I. Kiryuu: **Eu também nuuuuuuunca fui com a cara da um quilômetro de testa. Ela merece apanhar e se fuder também KKKK. Eu juro que ainda tento fazer uma fic em que ela é boazinha, eu **teeento**, não prometo nada! KK. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Obrigada por ler e por mandar review. Beijos.

**Aryel-Chan: **Que bom que está gostando e espero que goste desse capítulo. Obrigada por ler e por mandar review. Beijos.

**Luciana Fernandes: **KKKK, que foda. Espero que goste do resto. Obrigada por ler e por mandar review. Beijos.

**Makachan1: **Own, que bom que está gostando *-* Realmente, não sei como a testa de marquise consegue ser tão filha da puta! Rs. Ah, o segredo do Gaa-kun? Só lááááá pra frente KKK, quem sabe eu vá dando algumas dicas, ou não. :B Só digo que ele vai apanhar, mas não sei se vai ser do Gaara ;D Obrigada por ler e por mandar review. Beijos.

**.-.-.**

**É, eu estou com muita criatividade ultimamente para Different Boy, tanto que já tenho metade do capítulo 6 escrito e a outra metade e o capítulo sete inteiro formados na caxola. Eu estou tentando atualizar todas as fics e mesmo com ajuda, está difícil. Não irei desistir de NENHUMA, mas não garanto que elas saíram rápidas. Atualizei recentemente Vampire e agora, assim que eu postar esse capítulo, eu vou terminar o capítulo que já iniciei faz um tempão de Magic. Eu já comecei outras fanfics, mas eu ainda não as postei e pode demorar para que eu o faça, pois já estou comprometida de mais. KKKK. **

**Enfim, espero que gostem. Obrigada de verdade a todos que estão mandando reviews e gostando da história. São vocês que me motivam amores! **

**Beijos,**

**Samira McClain & Lilith Awars. **


	6. Doce, Doce

**Different Boy. **

**Capítulo Seis – Doce, doce.**

**~ # ~ # ~**

Sua respiração encontrava-se em um ritmo visivelmente descompassado. Não gostava daquilo, sem dúvidas, detestava! Tudo passava absurdamente devagar, e logo em seguida, absurdamente rápido! Hora observava a cena de fora, hora estava vivenciando a mesma. O que diabos estava acontecendo? E que raios seria aquela luz que vinha em sua direção? Logo, a cena clareou.

A buzina. O caminhão. A luz. A música.

Rapidamente, já não estava mais no local do acidente. Não observava mais de fora. Suas pálpebras estavam cansadas, Gaara esforçou-se para abri-las e mantê-las observando o quarto extremamente braco. O "bip" daqueles aparelhos eram muito irritantes. Seus músculos doíam, e esta dor podia competir com a de sua cabeça. Latejava quando olhava para a luz, ou para qualquer ponto daquele inferno esbranquiçado. Com muito esforço, direcionou o olhar para seu braço esquerdo quando notou que algo parecia estar injetado em sua pele. Não errou no palpite, haviam agulhas penetrando sua pele – notou também que possuía marcas arroxeadas por toda a região do braço. Gaara desviou seu olhar para a enfermeira que se aproximava e checava o medicamento que era injetado. A voz do ruivo soou fraca.

- O que houve? - Teve muita dificuldade para olhá-la.

- Ah, querido... Descanse um pouco. - Ela sorriu meigamente, injetando outro medicamento. Aos poucos, Gaara sentiu os olhos pesarem mais. - Você precisa dormir, está muito fraco.

- Não... Espere...

**~ # ~ # ~**

** - **Gaara? - Aquela voz era tão linda. - Acorde, cabeça de fósforo!

- Não! ESPERE! - Arfou, acordando de supetão, assustando Ino.

- Calma... - Murmurou ela. - Só queria lhe trazer algo para comer. - Apontou para o prato que segurava. Gaara seguiu o gesto, olhando que no prato continha um pão com manteiga de amendoim e que a Yamanaka segurava na outra mão uma xícara com algo fumegante.

A Yamanaka estranhou o modo de como viu o Sabaku. Ele arfava, fazendo com que seu tórax musculoso subisse e descesse rapidamente. Gotículas de suor se acumulavam em sua testa. De fato, tinha tido um pesadelo muito ruim para que ficasse daquela maneira. Mesmo que Ino tivesse conhecido outro lado de Gaara, não imaginava que um simples sonho pudesse deixá-lo naquele estado.

- O que houve? - Ela lhe estendeu o prato e a xícara, mas Gaara não pegou. - Teve um pesadelo?

Os olhos verdes do Sabaku fixaram-se nos azuis de Ino apenas quando ela pronunciara a última palavra. Mantiveram-se assim por um tempo, encarando-se, até que Gaara pegou a xícara e o prato que a loira lhe estendia.

- É... Foi só um pesadelo.

**~ # ~ # ~**

A voz de Hanae encontrava-se muito alterada do outro lado da linha, e não precisava ser gênio para saber que um belo de um sermão estava por vir, e aquele seria dos longos, presumia Ino. A Yamanaka mais nova afastava o telefone do rosto, para evitar uma possível dor de cabeça que os berros da mãe poderiam lhe causar. Como se não bastasse a traição do dia anterior, agora teria de ouvir sua mãe lhe dizendo inúmeras vezes que havia avisado. Era demais.

- _Quantas vezes eu lhe avisei que ela não prestava? Quantas, Yamanaka Ino? _- A mais velha continuava. Ino sentou-se no sofá sob os olhos atentos de Gaara, enquanto esperava por uma oportunidade de se defender. - _E aquele outro! Sempre achei que era um cínico! Nunca acreditei naquele sorrisinho falso! Todos eles, falsos!_ - A voz da mãe ia elevando-se cada vez mais. - _Aposto que só ligavam para seu dinheiro, mas como falimos, a amizade acabou!_ - Ino bufou. Odiava quando Hanae estava certa, mas odiava mais ainda quando ela ficava esfregando em sua cara tudo o que lhe acontecera. - _Quando você descobriu isso, Ino?_

- Hoje. - Ela respondeu mais rápido do que planejava, praguejando-se em pensamento, prosseguindo antes que Hanae a interrompesse novamente. - Eu queria me acalmar um pouco antes de te ligar. - Ino tentou soar o mais verdadeira possível. Não estava acostumada a mentir para Hanae. Mordeu o lábio, esperando uma resposta.

- _Certo. _- Ela pareceu acreditar, fazendo com que Ino suspirasse aliviada. - _Conseguiu trocar sua passagem? _

- Sim. Já estou perto da estação. - A loira passou a mão pelos cabelos, mais tranquila. - Saí para comer alguma coisa.

Continuaram conversando por alguns minutos, até que Ino desligou. Ela percorreu seus olhos cristalinos e notou que Gaara não estava mais lá e pôde notar agora, sem a voz alta de sua mãe, o barulho do chuveiro. Perfeito, pois agora, iria desabar.

Levantou-se indo para o quarto arrumar suas coisas. Queria chorar. Não de tristeza. De raiva... Humilhação... Ódio... _Vingança_. Como poderia ser tão tola a ponto de nunca desconfiar de ambos? Pareciam ser verdadeiros, fieis. Não! Prometera-se não pensar mais naquilo, mas não tinha como! A cena dos dois parados na porta, seminus... Não saía de sua mente. Sai fora o único namorado sério que tivera em toda sua vida. Estavam juntos desde o início do ensino médio. Fora o mais próximo de _amar_...Ino não sabia se o amava, nunca soube, mas como ele dizia que amava, ela deveria amar também, certo? Agora Ino sabia que sentira muito afeto pelo rapaz, e que realmente, era o que tinha chego mais próximo de amar. Dissera uma vez, aos seis anos, que estava amando para a mãe. A Yamanaka deu um sorriso amargurado da estúpida lembrança, lembrando de sua inocência. Os tempos da infância lhe eram doces, mais aquele doce jamais iria voltar. Dali para frente, apenas o gosto amargurado iria fazer parte de sua vida.

O barulho do chuveiro cessou e Ino correu para o lavabo, limpando os poucos vestígios de maquiagem que traçavam caminho por seu rosto. Fitou-se no espero, com algumas gostas d'água pingando sobre a face. Naquele momento, nenhum brilho jazia em seu olhar, diferente de antes, quando a tristeza emanava. Ino prometeu-se que jamais sofreria por outro alguém. Estava cansada se sentir aquela dor no peito.

**~ # ~ # ~**

- Então... - O ruivo começou alguns minutos depois de chegarem a estação.

- Acho que... Nos vemos em Konoha, não é? - A Yamanaka continuou por ele. Gaara não respondeu.

A loura depositou sua mochila no banco, junto a suas malas, enlaçando a cintura do ruivo a sua frente, numa tentativa desajeitada de um abraço. Temeu no início, pois Gaara não correspondia. Começara a afrouxar os braços, mas parou ao sentir os braços do ruivo envolvendo seu corpo. O Sabaku gostou de abraçá-la. Ino possuía um calor agradável, pensamento este que ruborizou as bochechas do ruivo. A loura era muito grata, e teve de se esforçar para não chorar novamente. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se em débito com alguém. Nunca pensou que alguém fosse capaz de fazer algo assim por ela, não alguém que mal conhecia, alguém que achava que não tinha nenhum pingo de amizade. Mas seus pensamentos muderam quando sentiu os braços frios de Gaara enlaçando-a. Sorriu, vendo que o Sabaku não era aquela pedra de gelo que imaginava.

Soltaram-se, mas apenas por que ouviram o sinal estridente, avisando que o trem partiria em alguns minutos.

- Obri...

- Não agradeça. - Ele interrompeu os lábios quentes pousando seus dedos frios sobre eles. - Você faria o mesmo por mim.

- Você sabe que eu não faria. - Ela sorriu, obtendo como resposta, um sorriso de canto do Sabaku. - Mas eu realmente preciso lhe agradecer, Gaara. - Ino desviou o olhar. - Jamais pensei que alguém pudesse fazer algo assim por mim. Ainda mais você que... - O ruivo temeu que ela dissesse "que é alguém insensível e sem coração", mas se surpreendeu com as palavras da loira. - Nem gosta de mim...

Gaara sorriu, quebrando a distância entre eles, pousando seus lábios gélidos sobre a orelha da Yamanaka.

- Eu nunca disse que não gostava de você. - Sussurrou, e sorriu vendo-a arrepiar-se. Gaara se afastou e gostou de vê-la corada. - Você só é um pouco irritante.

Ino piscou, saindo de seu transe. Aquilo deveria ser um elogio, então, sorriu. Ficou na ponta dos pés, depositando um beijo rápido e carinhoso na bochecha do ruivo, e sem esperar qualquer reação do mesmo, pegou a mochila e as malas, entrando no trem rapidamente, dando um último aceno antes de entrar no vagão.

O ruivo agradeceu mentalmente por Ino estar longe e não poder vê-lo corado. Esperou o trem partir, com as mãos no bolso e com um sorriso discreto, quase imperceptível. Ino era uma boa garota, uma boa amiga, e podia até ser uma boa... Não, isso não. Dirigiu-se ao estacionamento, entrando no carro, tentando manter o sorriso de Yamanaka Ino afastado de sua mente, embora fosse algo realmente difícil!

**~ # ~ # ~ **

Encontravam-se na casa de Temari, no quarto da mesma. Assim como Naruto possuía uma fixação por tons de laranja berrante, a Sabaku tinha adoração por verde-limão. As paredes do quarto eram brancas, com uma apenas sendo no tom preferido da garota. O guarda-roupas era branco, assim como a pequena escrivaninha da loura, embora esta tivesse duas gavetas, ambas, verdes. O edredom que se encontrava sobre a cama de casal também adotava aquela cor pouco discreta. A Sabaku encontrava-se sentada num puff verde berrante, próximo ao espero da parede. Tenten apoiava os cotovelos e preferira ficar de pé na janela, enquanto Hinata e Ino mantinham-se sentadas na cama.

- Ta brincando com a minha cara, né? - A Sabaku perguntara, visivelmente pasma. - E você deixou aquela vagabunda sair impune? - A loira deu de ombros.

- Sinto muito por você, Ino. - Hinata abraçou-a timidamente de lado na cama.

Havia um dia que Ino voltara à Konoha. No dia anterior, preferira ficar em casa, sob os olhos cuidadosos da mãe coruja. Decidira ficar em casa para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e teria o feito no outro dia, se não tivesse sido convidada para ir a casa de Temari. Contara tudo para ela, Hinata e Tenten. Precisava desabafar, contar sobre Gaara. E a reação delas não fora uma diferente da que Ino esperava: perplexidade. Mas não apenas por Sakura e Sai, mas também pelo ato generoso de Gaara.

- Obrigada, Hinata. - Ela murmurou. - Eu realmente fiquei chocada com a atitude do seu irmão, Temari. Tá, eu sei que ele não é uma pedra de gelo, mas... Ele nem me conhece direito.

- Pois é. Muito estranho. - Observou a Sabaku. - Ele sempre demora um pouco mais para criar intimmidade com os outros.

- Hein, o que ele foi fazer em Tóquio? - Quis saber Ino. - Não querendo ser intrometida nem nada.

- Er...

- _TEMARI! VOCÊ E A TENTEN PODEM VIR AQUI ME AJUDAR? - _Ouviram Karura gritar e não demoraram para descer e atender a Sabaku mais velha.

- Não leve a Temari a mal, Ino. - Hinata pousou uma mão solidária no ombro da garota. - É que temos tantos rolos nessa família.

- Temos? - As sobrancelhas louras se uniram, mostrando a confusão que se passava em sua mente.

- É, vai dizer que não reparou que eu, Neji e Hanabi moramos aqui? - A Hyuuga sorriu docemente para Ino, obtendo um aceno negativo como resposta. - Bom, Naru e Karura se separaram há cinco anos. Karura se mudou e trouxe os filhos para Konoha. Conheceu meu pai e eles se apaixonaram! - Hinata uniu as mãos em frente ao coração, dando um suspiro apaixonado. - Depois da minha mãe morrer no parto da minha irmã, meu pai nunca chegou a se casar novamente, mas depois de conhecer Karura, não quis esperar muito tempo. - Ino sorria com a história da Hyuuga. - Meus tios viajam muito, e meu pai tem a guarda de Neji, então, todos moramos aqui. Meu pai e Karura cuidam de uma empresa e nós cuidamos da loja de música, que é um dom de ambas as famílias. - Finalizou.

- Nossa, eu não fazia ideia! - Ino mordeu o lábio, segurando-se para não perguntar novamente o que Gaara fazia em Tóquio.

- Mas agora vou lhe contar a parte que você realmente quer saber. - A morena suspirou, encarando os olhos azuis da loira, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da mesma. - Certo tempo atrás, quando Karura e Naru ainda eram casados, Gaara e ele sofreram um acidente de carro muito grave. Naru era alcoólatra, e dirigia num estado deplorável. Gaara quase morreu naquele acidente. - Ino nunca tinha visto tristeza no olhar de Hinata antes. - Papai me contou que Naru batia muito em Karura e nos filhos, e que este acidente fora o que a levara a se separar. - Não gostava de ver os olhos perolados tristes. - Gaara vai a cada duas semanas para Tóquio para visitar. Ele sofreu um acidente há poucos meses e está em coma.

Os olhos da Yamanaka mantinham-se arregalados a cada palavra que Hinata pronunciava. O passado do Sabaku era pior do que imaginava. Ino pensou que talvez aquele pesadelo que ele tivera tivesse alguma ligação com o acidente ou com seu pai. E pensar que estava aborrecendo-lhe com uma traição. Mesmo o pai quase tirando-lhe a vida por um motivo completamente idiota, Gaara continuara a visitá-lo. Ino sequer imaginava o quanto ele deveria sofrer.

Não diga a ninguém que lhe contei, por favor. - A Yamanaka voltou de seus devaneios. - Finja que não sabe, com o tempo, Gaara irá lhe contar. Afinal, ele gosta de você. - Hinata sorriu meigamente.

Ino corou, mas não pôde perguntar-lhe o porquê daquela afirmação, pois Temari e Tenten adentravam no quarto, começando a tagarelar sobre possíveis vinganças contra Haruno Sakura.

**~ # ~ # ~**

**Yo, minna-san!**

**Demorou, mas está aqui o sexto capítulo de Different Boy! Como já citei em outras de minhas fics, eu ando extremamente ocupada, mas estou procurando um tempo para atualizar minhas fanfics, e aos poucos, creio que estou conseguindo! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. **

**Agradecimentos: **

_Tsukyomiuchihasama; Nathalia Cheron; Pisck; I. Kiryuu; Akasuna no Luna; SayuriNewColors. _

**Beijos, Samira McClain. **


End file.
